Celestial Priestess of All
by daisiemae23
Summary: Miaka is drawn back into the book with a new purpose to summon not suzaku but a celestial priestess who can summon all the gods and restore the Universe as it should be. Can Miaka do this in time to save her world! *I suck at summaries* PLEASE REVIEW! (: ENJOY!


Okayy so I own nothing here besides the story and the OC! (: I wish I owned Fushigi Yuugi! Haha well guys please tell me what you think and PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing feedback about how I'm doing or what you think should happen!

Chapter One

That red light. It was back, but why? What was going to happen now that she was back in the Universe of the Four Gods. She landed in the middle of the wastelands of Konan again. She sighed standing up dusting the dirt off her clothing. It had been nearly five years since she'd been in this world. Last time she was gone for a few hours in her world she came back to find it had been three months since she left. How many years had gone by here? The world looked just like the book's cover. Wet, old, and untouched for a long time. Miaka began walking towards the Konan Empire. She still had to be recognized as the priestess right?

Coming up on the palace's grand entrance, she ran up to the guards standing front post.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Miaka! I'm the priestess of Suzaku!" She exclaimed expecting them to understand and welcome her with open arms. The two guards exchanged the confused look and then looked back at her.

"Ma'am you must be drunk! Go cover your tab and go home wench." One said laughing. The other smiled at her. "Or you can stay here and keep us lonely guards company. We love young women." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in close. She closed her eyes and screamed.

"Oh no you don't you perv!" Miaka threw her open hand into his face. "Uh oh." She said as they each grabbed an arm.

"We're taking you to his highness. He shall know what to do with a filthy whore like yourself!"

"Maybe throw her in the dungeon! Or even give her to the valent brave soldiers that happened to catch this wench before she cause any damage to the town! What a wonderful gesture that would be, don't you think so?" They both chuckled as they led her into the grand palace.

Miaka looked around in awe. Nothing had changed. The pillars were still tall and holding up every space of the palace. She laughed to herself when she taught about what His Highness would do to these guards if they even tried to harm her. Hotohori. How she missed his sweet smiling face and gentleness when she went back to her own world.

"So tell me, Priestess," A guard said mockingly, "What do you think His Highness will do with such a pretty young lady who lies to Imperial Guards? Of being the Priestess of Suzaku of all things!" She swirmed a little within their grasp.

"It's no lie! It's true! My name is Miaka Yuki, and I summoned Suzaku five years ago! Hotohori will tell you so himself! I'll make sure he puts you horrible perverted guards in jail where you belong! How dare you treat a woman of my standings as such!" Miaka yelled as she began kicking the guards in their sides. They stopped walking to get a better grip on her arms as she bit one guard on his arm and he let go. She quickly took the opportunity to slam her body against the other throwing him over the railing and into the water beneath them.

Miaka ran to the Sacred Shrine and hid inside. She closed the doors and leaned against them releaved she managed to get away. '_Priestess. . .' _ She heard a soft whisper. She looked around the room to see the giant golden statue of the beast god she summoned a few years back. She smiled as she approached the red glowing statue of the Phoenix. '_Welcome home Priestess. . .'_

_ "_Suzaku! I love being back but can you explain what I'm doing here again? I thought I had already completed my portion of the story. I did my purpose as Priestess, so why am I able to come back?" She leaned forward against the stone pillar the statue was sitting upon. The statue stopped glowing red.

'_You have a new purpose Priestess. Find your Celestial Warriors. They have been created into the forms they truly desire. Taiitsukun will tell you what you need to do. Go to Mount Taikyoku. Began your new journey and fulfill your new destiny Priestess. Go now my child.' _

Miaka watched as the Phoenix glowed brighter then stopped all together. She could hear the guards at the Shrine door waiting for her to exit so they could take her to the Emperor. She sat down leaning against the pillar.

"What did he mean by my new destiny? I've already completed my chapter of the story. But that doesn't explain how the book just suddenly appeared again. Maybe Tamahome is still here! I guess it wouldn't be so bad to go speak with the Emperor. After all, maybe if I explained everything, the Emperor would believe me that I was the girl who saved their country. I guess I've got nothing better to do than to try." She stood when something sparkling caught her eye. She turned to see all the relics that Taiitsukun had given her Celestial Warriors when they first attempted to summon Suzaku and failed. Miaka felt her eyes began to tear. She gently laid her hand on the bracelets of strength that had belonged to her best friend, Nuriko. She moved her eyes across the table to see the Holy Sword of Hotohori's that had once saved her life. There was also Tasuki's fire fan, Chichiri's staff, Mitsukake's medicine container, Chiriko's scroll of knowledge, and Tamahome's ring she had given him when they 'married' in her world right before Suzaku was summon. She still wore hers on her hand in the same spot and glanced down to see it shining in response to the other ring. She couldn't help but feel that Tamahome was already beside her. She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt his warm embrace wrap around her as the guards finally managed to open the double doors to the Sacred Shrine. Miaka turned to face them. 


End file.
